Uncle Oblivion
Uncle Oblivion is the TBA episode of season three of The ACS. In this episode, after years of plotting on his planet, Oblivion returns to Earth to exact revenge on his counterpart, but he pushes his plans aside when he realizes John has a son. Plot On Oblivion World, Oblivion is hosting an inauguration party for Ö-Bagel, who he has appointed as the new feudal lord of the planet. Oblivion's reasoning behind this decision is that he's leaving for Earth and doesn't plan on returning to Oblivion World anytime soon. Before leaving, Oblivion has Ö-Bagel open a portal to Earth, in which he plans on taking a vast sum of the Ö-People as his army. Ö-People are mindless clones of citizens from Earth whose abilities are the exact opposite of their counterparts. As he enters the portal, Oblivion makes one last sentimental statement to Ö-Bagel, "If you do anything stupid while I'm away, I will kill you". Ö-Bagel smiles, sheds a tear, and waves goodbye to his master. In Nicktropolis, John is walking Joe home from detention after school. Joe, who pretended to be a third grader for the entire day, explains to his dad how he feels that he's too smart to be in kindergarten. John looks at Joe in bewilderment, pondering to himself how Joe is his kin; John was never arrogant as a child even when his family praised him. Nevertheless, John puts on a fake smile and gives Joe an allocution, explaining why he shouldn't urge to grow up so quickly. He then proceeds to tell Joe that he won't be going to the park with Janet, Huang, and Hailey like what was planned beforehand. Enraged, Joe begins yelling at John, who observes Joe's livid resentment and a translucent aura emitting from his hands. John doesn't understand his son's abilities, but he is cautious even so. His worst fear would be having to put down his son for the sake of his own safety. John grabs Joe by his wrists, but Joe's temper tantrum is interrupted by the screams of several civilians on the street, who are all running away from the Ö-People. John gives Joe his phone and tells him to call Nozus while he begins ensuring the safety of the pedestrians. The Ö-People are incredibly weak but vast in numbers and ardent to cause destruction. Soon, the ACS, save for Nozus, arrive on the scene and are accompanied by other heroes as well, including SSK and the Non-ACS. As the heroes are busy fighting his minions, Oblivion oversees the entire incident from the sky, then proceeding to grab John up off the ground like a hawk swooping down to snatch a snake. SSK takes note of this and attempts to save John but is stopped by Ö-SSK. SSK manages to slice his counterpart in half using his laser vision, but is surprised to see that the Ö-People are capable of regenerating themselves. Joe watches the battle from a distance and decides to join in but is stopped by Nozus, who hasn't left the HQ since JJam's death nine years ago. Ö-SSK changes his body structure into a Venus flytrap-esque shape and traps SSK, draining his power, as the other Ö-People proceed to do the same. As Bagel shoots SSK free, Nozus, having studied their anatomy in the HQ, explains to everyone that the creatures have no heart or blood, only an artificial brain and flesh. With that being said, he tells everyone to direct their attacks at their head or else they'll keep regenerating. Meanwhile, John helplessly dangles in air with the only thing keeping him supported is Oblivion's warm hand wrapped around his neck. Oblivion, however, is shocked to see so many heroes gathered in Nicktropolis at once, which reminds him of the day in his universe where he killed nearly everyone, coincidentally around the same area they're fighting at now. Disgusted, John teases Oblivion that he was able to do what Oblivion couldn't: form a team with the intention of peace. Irritated, Oblivion refuses to believe John and throws him at the ground, in which the impact of the landing attracts the attention of everyone, who are beginning to finish off the last remaining Ö-People. In a blind rage, Oblivion begins beating John senseless, but this is stopped when a sobbing Joe comes running to his father's aid. Oblivion's hands begin to tremble as he watches Joe hug John; Oblivion steps back gradually and holds his head. Turning around, Oblivion is greeted by Erin, who punches him in the face. He looks around to see the remaining heroes surrounding him and, before he flee's, he envisions every single one of them dead, delineating his antipathy towards his former comrades. Hiding out somewhere in Nicktropolis, Oblivion can't help but think about John's success and his son Joe. Looking at a nearby hobo's "mattress," Oblivion spots various news articles about the success of the ACS. Spiraling into insanity, Oblivion begins to think Joe is rightfully his, as John deprived Oblivion of everything else he had. When the hobo asks for change, an energy blast is heard off-screen, with Oblivion presumably killing him. The next day at the Nicktropolis Elementary School, the kindergarten class are having their first substitute teacher of the year; a man who calls himself Mr. James Smith. The kids don't listen to him initially, but he gains their attention by scraping the chalkboard. The kids acknowledge the teacher and are immediately intimidated. Mr. James Smith is an abnormally tall individual with a stocky build and impassive demeanor and aura. His quietude only adds on to his vagueness which daunts the children more. TBA. Soundtrack Morality Played during Oblivion's invasion and continues into his discussion with John and his defeat ---- Contemplation Played as Oblivion contemplates John's success Quotes Continuity *This marks Oblivion's official return to Earth after his defeat eighteen years ago at the hands of John and Web in Bandit Territory. Trivia *Mr. James Smith is the name of the substitute teacher from the poorly received, 1996 film The Substitute.